Talk:Jiralhanae Army Commander
Untitled I'm looking at the character cards that came with the limited editon, and they don't mention the Army Commander's name. Does it appear in the strategy guide, like Ripa 'Moramee? Sith Alchemy 101 22:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I own them too, and they don't cite it at all. Yes Moramee is mentioned inside the strategy guide, but the Commander's name isn't. Also Lepidus is another Jiralhanae not related to this one. 23:02, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I've removed references to Lepidus. Its obviously someone trying to fit in fanon. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Anone think he might just be a random Brute?GEARS OF WAR 2 :I think he is. Sith Alchemy 101 12:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Tartarus Could't the brute cheiften be Tarturus? Because its sounds a lot like him if you read his character card info. FishType1 18:01, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :"He is one of the few Brutes that respects humans" - Doesn't sound Tartarus-ish... General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/09/2009 ::He never really expressed his feelings towards them really. The only humans you see him with are Miranda and Johnson I think. And even though (if it is Tarturas)he respects them he would have to still fight them . FishType1 18:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::The Brute Army Commander is apparently shorter than the average Brute, so I don't think so. Sith Alchemy 101 20:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I Pvt Mike I: i think it is tartarus too because in halo contact harvest they mentioned the ritual of how to be the chieftain, a deathbattle. and in contact harvest which is in 2525 tartarus beats his uncle macabeus to death starting his reign as chieftain. now if the commander is not tartarus that would mean that a brute mustve had a deathbattle with tartarus, killing him. and since he appears in halo 2 perfectly good he certainly didnt have that battle. i know this contradicts with all the things ensemble studio wrote about the commander but hey, they also messed up with a lot of stuff like the spartans wearing mark iv armor which is not supposed to have overshields but does or the design of the mark iv. so why shouldnt they have messed up on that Tartarus has never been described as "small" or using any Gravity Hammer other than the Fist of Rukt. Nor is Tartarus ever described as respecting humans. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 06:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I doubt it. Macceabus is a more reasonble guess, (he seemed less harsh to humans then most brutes.) but I dson't think that's right ethier. Health Whats his health compared to other leaders? i noticied that a MAC blast doesn't really do much against him, maybe a 1/16 of his health taken away 23:35, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Why it isnt tarturus Sure they have similaritys but so do almost all the brutes. He doesnt have the Fist as a weapon, and is missing his signature golden pauldron.-- 01:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Is it maccabeus But Maccabeus wore, war chieftain armor. Why not a Rank? Why not make this article a Brute Rank? Cause so far the information implies that this article is only about a character. And if you ask me. If this is a Brute rank, it's seems to be far more higher than the Brute Chieftan rank. --Tyrone111 Uh, what? The beginning of this article states that this particular Brute had a short stature. Is a massive 8'5" tall ape supposed to be short-statured???? Who wrote this?Fire Eater 23:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Brutes are pretty tall creatures. I think they average around 10', so 8'5" would be considered short-by Brute standards. Of course by human standards, that's tall. ''' ΘяɪɸɴF22 '''Me Talk CAG 23:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC)